


Возвращая(сь)

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Когда Хайсе теряет связь с реальностью, Арима использует один из наиболее надёжных способов его вернуть.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 8





	Возвращая(сь)

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то может увидеть здесь нон-кон с изнасилованием, но будет прав лишь наполовину.  
> Написано на момент, когда в :ре было около 40 глав — матчасть соответствующая (её нет). Частичное АУ.

Временами Хайсе цепенел, всматриваясь в никуда (точнее — в себя), и несвойственная ему аморфность была одним из первых тревожных звоночков. Он ещё недостаточно глубоко погружался в недра собственного сознания, чтобы выдернуть его оттуда оказалось невозможно, но тоненькая ниточка, связующая Хайсе с миром, могла легко превратиться в огромный крюк, способный утянуть на дно. Хайсе ещё мог отвечать на нейтральные, несложные вопросы, и просить оставить его в покое. Но за него в такие моменты уже говорил тот, кого они в своих с Аримой разговорах называли _другим_. Или почти он. Слишком сложно, чёрт побери, с точностью сказать, где кончается одна сторона медали и начинается обратная.

Арима давно научился различать сотни интонаций, тысячи мельчайших жестов, свойственных одному, другому и их пограничному станно-слитному состоянию. Его Хайсе был невероятно ловким лжецом, а голосом в обычной жизни управлял виртуозно — и Арима слишком хорошо изучил каждое его движение, чтобы не понять по ответу, вяло имитирующему, например, сонливость и усталость, кто именно ответ этот дал. Всегда, конечно, оставалась слабая надежда на собственную ошибку, однако угловатое, неловкое движение в ответ на осторожное прикосновение лишь убеждало в обратном. Его Хайсе здесь не было — уже и ещё.

Когда подобное случалось в постели, дело усложнялось и упрощалось одновременно. Было легко перевернуть его, слабо и неуклюже сопротивлявшегося, на живот, придать его телу нужное положение, навалиться сверху, подавляя. Было легко ронять редкие жёсткие указания, так же профессионально вкладывая в собственные интонации непоколебимость и силу, граничащую с жестокостью, как Хайсе каждый день вкладывал в свои — радость и безмятежность. Было легко ломать его не осознавшее себя единство с _другим_ , используя физическое отвращение к себе _другого_ , увеличивая его с каждым толчком.

Легко не было слышать своё имя, бесконечно повторяемое в задавленных, истерическими волнами прорывающихся мольбах остановиться, произносимое сквозь слёзы, болезненные стоны и всхлипы, с непрекращающимся "пожалуйста" — будто это страдает и умоляет прекратить _его_ Хайсе, а не кто-то иной. И совсем нелегко было видеть эту фигурку — изломанную, болезненно согнутую (с этими острыми, напряжённо выступающими лопатками), содрогающуюся от рыданий, но послушно подающуюся вперёд-назад, как жертва насильника с ножом у горла. Для Аримы подобное было хуже бесконечных ночных кошмаров, от которых он уже много лет избавлялся только ежевечерней дозой снотворного. Его персональный кошмар, повторявшийся во множестве вариаций уже больше года.

Иногда Арима зажимал ему рот, и "Хайсе" послушно принимал обет молчания, но тогда конвульсивные рыдания становились отчаянней, и вскоре ладонь, мокрая, будто её окунули в глубокий чан с солёной водой, начинала соскальзывать с его лица.

В такие моменты Хайсе — "Хайсе" — не понимал, кто он и где, и не до конца — почему всё это происходит, почему чья-то сильная рука, мёртвой хваткой вцепившаяся в его волосы, вдавившая лицом в подушку, и почти болезненное ощущение внутри себя чужого тела парализуют его, с каждым новым резким движениям толкая куда-то в тёмную пустоту. Ему — какому-то эфемерному, не до конца оформившемуся "ему" — было страшно и омерзительно. Физическое отвращение порождалось каждым запахом, каждым тактильным контактом с окружающим миром, каждым образом этого мира, выхваченным "его" расплывающимся взором.

"Он" мог бы ненавидеть всё вокруг себя, жаждать вырваться из цепкого захвата, разрушить, уничтожить неопределённое, но столь ненавистное "всё" — мог бы, но отчего-то сил не хватало даже на мысли о том, чтобы вырваться и отползти в сторону. Не получалось даже думать толком — мысли ускользали, не успевая оформиться.

Под руками "Хайсе" трещали, рвались простыни и угол подушки, но как со временем утихали "его" всхлипы и мольбы, так и пальцы переставали раздирать плотную хлопковую ткань. "Он" расслаблялся, переставал сопротивляться, исчезал почти.

Когда он превращался в послушную куклу, безразличную ко всему, что с ней происходит, Арима переворачивал его на спину. И осторожно, почти нежно, стирал с лица ещё не высохшие слёзы — обжигающе-влажными губами, горячим языком, оставлявшим освежающе-прохладные полосы на розовеющей коже. Взгляд Хайсе постепенно прояснялся, и наставало мгновение, когда он, удивлённо-широко распахнув глаза, приподнимал руки от сбившихся в кучу простыней, осторожно, ласково обвивал шею человека, к которому был столь болезненно привязан, ловил его губы и сбивчиво, вяло, будто после глубокого сна, отвечал на поцелуй.

Арима чувствовал нарастающую уверенность его движений, тянул вверх, за собой, в любимую — его, не свою — позу: сидя, лицом к лицу, близко и открыто. И в то время, когда сознание самого Аримы почти затуманивалось от ощущения крепкого захвата бёдер на своей талии, тонких пальцев, ерошивших волосы на затылке, Хайсе, напряжённый, как туго натянутая струна, приподнимался немного и, направив его одной рукой, медленно, будто пробуя свои силы, опускался обратно, больно прикусывая губы Аримы; выдыхал с полустоном и приподнимался вновь. Хайсе царапался и сжимался, стоило провести ладонью по пояснице, но, даже выгибаясь назад, старался вжаться в него, будто больше всего хотел, чтобы они срослись в одно целое, нерушимое. Вечное, может даже.

Хайсе реагировал на каждое дуновение, что касалось его кожи, каждый малейший жест ловил, будто это была величайшая драгоценность в его жизни, будто от них и зависела его хрупкая маленькая жизнь. Хотелось кричать о том, как ему страшно-спокойно и великолепно-больно каждую секунду этой нежданной и, наверно, абсолютно неправильной близости, но он не знал, существует ли звук, способный передать всё, что просится наружу. Хотелось плакать от боли вдруг обрушившегося счастья и горько, долго-долго и безнадёжно смеяться, потому что на границе сознания, словно мигрень, билась мысль том, насколько быстро и легко всё закончится. Высшей радостью было бы умереть сию же секунду, здесь, сейчас, как можно скорее, но Хайсе знал, что этого не произойдёт. Ему оставалось лишь то самое "здесь и сейчас", с зияющими пропастями впереди и позади, единственное и лучшее, что у него было. А ещё — переполнявший его жар чужого тела, крепкие объятия и бесконечно печальные глаза, в которых никогда нельзя было ничего разобрать, но которые всегда смотрели на него — может быть, Хайсе только казалось, но всё же, — как на единственное и лучшее, что было у _него_. Ничего не зная о себе, Хайсе думал, что, будь возможность, он бы променял десятки своих прошлых жизней на этот только взгляд. И что встретить свою окончательную смерть он хотел бы именно в их отражении, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало.

Спустя множество мучительно-прекрасных минут Хайсе ослабевал, чуть не задохнувшись собственными чувствами, и в бессилии валился на Ариму, едва смыкая руки на его лопатках. Его тело становилось послушным и податливым, но не наливалось больше той безвольной тяжестью, и Арима подавался вперёд, вновь укладывая его спиной на холодную постель. Откуда-то в Хайсе бралась крупица силы, чтобы не дать ему разорвать объятия, и Арима нависал над ним, утыкаясь лбом в рваную подушку рядом с его ухом.

— Хайсе… Я так тебя раздавлю. — Хрипло, почти устало.

Тот прижимался теснее:

— Вряд ли.

— Я никуда не денусь, — успокаивающе-уверенно, губами проводя по влажной шее и рукой — по бедру, всё ещё с усилием прижатому к собственному телу. — Хайсе…

Звучание собственного имени из его уст всегда действовало гипнотически, и Хайсе, наслаждаясь этими звуками, неохотно расцеплял ноги, позволял им обоим перевернуться на бок, не отрываясь друг от друга.

Они могли часами оставаться в этой странно-непривычной — даже после многих ночей вместе — близости. И Арима с успокоением видел, что его Хайсе с ним.


End file.
